


Cheese

by sleepydragon03



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, what does gabriel think about adrien buying so much cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydragon03/pseuds/sleepydragon03
Summary: I genuinely think about this every day someone help me





	Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely think about this every day someone help me

“What is it, Natalie?”

“Well, it’s Adrien, sir.”

“Is something wrong?:

“Not exactly, he’s fine but he recently placed a rather large order for some expensive cheese.”

“Cheese?”

“Yes, the credit card company flagged it as potential fraud, but it seems Adrien bought it. It’s a substantial amount, so I was a little worried about his diet remaining balanced. Perhaps he’s become interested in fine cheeses recently. Should I cancel the charge?” 

“...I see nothing wrong with letting him buy it. Tell the credit card company that the transaction was legitimate.” 

“Of course, sir.” 

Gabriel returned to his work, mind still occupied with Adrien’s sudden urge to purchase expensive cheese.

* * *

 

“That seems like a lot,” Natalie said to herself as she did her usual review of the Agreste finances. For the fifth month in a row, Adrien had purchased a substantial amount of fancy cheeses from various online vendors. “He can’t be eating all that himself, can he?” 

Should she alert Gabriel to the trend? If Adrien was eating that much cheese all the time it could affect his digestion, but at the same time, he didn’t ask for much. Would it be cruel to scold him for the only thing he apparently cared enough about to get for himself? 

She decided she wouldn’t bring it up again unless Adrien’s health became affected, but she couldn’t help but wonder what on  _ earth _ Adrien was doing with all that cheese. 


End file.
